


High Speeds Part II

by TwelveRosesOfItaly



Series: The Bumps in the Road Make a Perfect Story [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU modern, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveRosesOfItaly/pseuds/TwelveRosesOfItaly
Summary: Clarke hates that Lexa still has a motorcycle. She doesn't care how attractive Lexa is on a bike, ever since the accident, she's not really on board with Lexa still riding.Each chapter will illustrate a reason/situation that leads to Clarke hating Lexa owning and riding a motorcycle. There's some tears, some arguing, but ultimately, there's Clexa in love trying to figure things out.





	High Speeds Part II

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the title doesn't confuse you. This is not the Finn story. I know the name might elude to that face given that it is named after 'High Speeds.' However, they share a name only because the plot of each story centers around Lexa riding a motorcycle.

You lean against the kitchen counter and stare at your wife as she gets ready for her ride. You hate that stupid contraption she insists on riding around Polis, but you can't help but admire how fucking attractive she is when she gets ready to ride. Your body is still tingling from your earlier activities and its all you can do to stop yourself from dragging Lexa down the hall and to bed again. You're not happy she's put on clothes, but you've already taken her pants off of her twice and now she's really running late. You'd rather still be tangled up with her in bed, but its the first warm day of the year and she's been anxious to ride with Raven and Anya. 

Since their accident on the bridge, Raven can still ride thanks to some modifications to her bike and her brace she made (she truly is a genius), but riding is easier if Anya is there as well. Since its the first ride of Spring, Raven wants to get reacquainted with her Ducati with the assistance of her wife. You join them on rides sometimes and actually prefer it because Lexa usually drives much slower with you seated firmly behind her, but not today. Today, you are watching your adorable niece since her mommies are off to do dangerous stunts. Not really, but still, you hate that they ride. You grew up in a hospital and you saw first hand the dangers that motorcyclists get into. Cars and trucks don't like to share the road with motorcycles and are often ignorant to their presence. In contrast, riders are often reckless in their need for speed. 

You sigh as Lexa slides on her riding jacket you gave her for her birthday a few years ago. Fuck, she's hot. She knows it too if that smirk she aims at you is anything to go by. You roll your eyes at her perfect, sexy smirk and pull her down to you for a kiss. A long, heated kiss that has her hands up your shirt and your nails dragging across the back of her neck just how she likes. You're seconds away from shoving her hands down your pants when a knock interrupts your make-out session. Damn it, you think. You kiss Lexa's pout away as you go to open the door. Raven holds a very smiley Rylan and you can't help but beam as you look at your adorable niece. Raven gives you a knowing look as she takes in your flushed face, but you ignore her in favor of taking Rylan out of her hands. 

"Where's Anya, Rae?" you ask as you carry her daughter towards the kitchen where Lexa is packing a picnic lunch for you and Rylan. At the sight of Lexa, Rylan squeals and demands to be taken to her. They're seriously the cutest. You love watching Lexa with Rylan. It gives you baby fever. You and Lexa have discussed starting a family but you want to wait a few years. You've only been married a short amount of time and you both want to travel a bit before you have kids. The only thing you've agreed on is that you want more than one. You hated being an only child and you love the bond Lexa has with Anya and even her cousins. 

"She's filling up the bike and should be here soon. I decided to go ahead and leave so Ry got some auntie Lexa time," she says fondly as you both turn to watch Lexa and Rylan interact on the living room floor. You pull out your phone to take a quick picture. 

You and Raven make small talk and its not too long before the roar of a bike is heard. Lexa perks up at the sound and scoops Rylan off the floor as you all make your way outside. Anya parks next to Lexa's bike and slides off her helmet. You don't talk long as Lexa and Raven are practically vibrating with energy and eagerness to get on the road. You take your niece and watch as the three of them prepare to ride off. You watch from the doorway of your home as the bikes are started. You're mildly alarmed that Lexa and Raven haven't put on their helmets yet, but Anya has it all under control. With helmets in place, you watch as three of your favorite people pull out and onto the road. 

****

You've been at the park for awhile watching Rylan clumsily chase butterflies. She is one cute toddler and you can't help but want more days like this. You want sunny days in the park with an innocent toddler who has an infectious laugh. Eventually, Rylan tires out and makes her way over to the blanket you laid out. She lays down and picks up a book you've brought for her. You start to read about a fish with rainbow scales as she slowly slips into a peaceful sleep. You put the book down once Rylan's breathing evens out and you're jealous of her ability to sleep anywhere at anytime. Today is perfect, you think. 

Sirens are the first thing that brings you out of your musings about toddlers and sunny days in the park. You notice a police car first and wonder what it's about. Next you see an ambulance race by and your curiosity is not only peaked, but you feel the first stirrings of anxiety. You shake it off though and begin to pack up what you can without disturbing your niece. You don't start freaking out until Raven's face shows up on your phone. You just have this feeling. A sinking feeling that makes your breathing come faster. Still, you don't know anything for sure so you shake it off and answer Raven's call. 

"Hey, Rae, what's up?"

"Please don't freak out. Everything is fine. I promise. Everyone is all okay," Raven is talking so fast you almost can't understand her. 

"Raven. What's going on?"

You're starting to panic, but you have a sleepy toddler who is waking up and will be depending on you to take care of her. You can't freak out now. You just need some answers.

"There was an accident. A guy ran a red light. Lexa was in front. She didn't get hit, but she laid down her bike. She has some scrapes. She's up and walking around like nothing is wrong, but..." Raven trails off and you just want her to spit it out already. You've packed up your stuff and are carrying your niece who sleepily mumbles into your neck as you carry her as calmly as you can manage to the car. 

"But what?" you ask and try not to snap, but the unknown is killing you.

"Well, her head glanced off the pavement when she laid down her bike to avoid the hit. But she signed the ambulance waiver refusing to be taken to the hospital. She's claiming she's fine. Anya's yelling at her now, but she's not listening."

"She WHAT?" you all but scream and are thankful that your young ward was in the car with the door shut. You quickly hop in the driver's seat and head towards home.

"Where is she now, Raven?" you bite out and you feel the fury build. How could Lexa be so stupid? She suffered a traumatic brain injury less than five years ago. What on earth was she thinking not going to the hospital to get checked out? You're not happy. You might kill your wife yourself at this point. You're cursing Lexa silently as you make your way home to where Raven and Anya are waiting for their toddler. You're going to find Lexa and then you're going to give her a piece of your mind. 

***

Anya and Raven meet you at your house and there is little discussion once Anya confirms that Lexa and her got into a heated argument which led to Lexa jumping in the nearest cab and taking off. Anya then proceeded to hand you Lexa's busted phone. You're all simmering in anger at this point. Anya looks exasperated and Raven also looks pissed. You ask them to stay in case Lexa comes home, but you tell them you are going to go out looking for her. You have an idea of where she is and you don't want to waste any more time. If Lexa hit her head, she needs to go to the hospital. You don't give a shit what she has to say about it. 

***  
You find her right where you thought you would, working. Lexa just loves to hide in her office that's above Grounders. When you get there, you notice she's dressed in different clothes so you assume she must have had a spare change of clothes in the office. She's bent over some paperwork and hasn't even noticed your presence. You take a minute to drink her in. You immediately take notice of some redness on her left forearm. She had her riding jacket on so road rash was fairly limited, but depending on how fast she was going, she's probably still going to be sore and experience some irritated skin. She rises from her seat and you notice she walks with a bit of a limp to the filing cabinet in the back corner of the office. 

You debate how you want to approach her. Part of you wants to come flying in making demands, but you know you're wife. Anya likely already tried that approach and it obviously didn't get her anywhere. You definitely don't have it in you to be weepy about it. That will come later you're sure when you're in bed at night. That's when you will allow yourself the dark thoughts that have been creeping at the edges of your mind since you took Raven's call. Thankfully, for now, you've got anger to hold onto. You're angry at Lexa. You're angry at some driver who could be so careless as to almost cost you the most important person in your life. You're angry at the fact that she won't just get rid of that stupid bike. You're angry she-

"Clarke," Lexa's confused voice brings you out of your angry thoughts. You notice you've been glaring at the floor and now Lexa stands just a few feet away from you with hands devoid of any papers. 

"What are you doing here, love?" Your jaw nearly drops. You can't believe she has the audacity to ask you that. You take a deep breath and decide to give Lexa a chance to come clean.

"I could ask you the same thing, babe. What's going on?" you ask calmly, giving her the chance to explain it all to you.

Lexa will never lie to you. Its not something you think is physically capable for her to do. She can barely keep surprises from you. She lowers her chin and peaks at you from under her gorgeously long lashes. She's fucking adorable when she gets like this.

Sometimes she's commanding and a force to be reckoned with and you absolutely love it. You love 'Commander' Lexa, a nickname given to her growing up, but you also love this Lexa. This Lexa is soft and sweet and makes room for your, at times, demanding personality. Its the perfect combination of give and take between you two. Only one time has neither of you backed down allowing both dominating personalities and tempers overshadow everything else. Thankfully, neither of your tempers were pointed at each other at the time. 

"I laid down my bike. I'm a little sore, but okay. I didn't mean to worry you," she says meekly knowing she fucked up. 

"But you did, Lex. You refused to get checked by a doctor knowing your history with head injuries. You're limping now. You walked away without a phone and no way to contact you. But you know what the worst part is?" you ask and only continue when Lexa's gaze meets yours. "The worst part is, I didn't find out from you. I found out from Raven and Anya who are both angry and worried about you by the way. But I am your wife. I deserve to hear from you. I don't care how 'fine' you think you are. You had to know I was going to be worried sick about you until I got to see you with my own eyes. And what? You decided to get some fucking work done at Grounders rather than come home to me? Do you think so little of me? Am I a joke to you? I thought we were in this together," you finish with a sob that somehow escaped past. 

You didn't think you were going to get that emotional, but after laying eyes on your wife and determining that she was, at least for the time being, okay, your fears from the last hour are rushing to the front. Lexa's face has fallen and paled with every word you've uttered. You don't mean to make her feel bad, but you feel like a fool. She's your wife and she didn't think you deserved the decency of a conversation about this. Lexa's back to looking at the ground. She looks like a kicked puppy and you're all the sudden exhausted. You're a little irritated she has nothing to say, but you decide to move on to the next phase of your plan which is getting Lexa examined by a professional.

"Come on," you begin firmly as you narrow your eyes daring her to argue. "You're going to the hospital to get your head checked out. I really don't care about your self-diagnosis. I think you owe me this peace of mind."

Lexa glances at you and nods before grabbing her keys and jacket. You wait for her to lock up and then you make your way down the back stairs to your car parked in Lexa's designated spot. The ride to the hospital is silent and you can't help but feel your irritation swirl within you constantly threatening to boil over and explode on Lexa again.

You're sitting in silence at a stop sign when Lexa finally speaks up.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I should have handled this better. I was frustrated at the situation and wasn't thinking clearly. You should have been my first call."

"I know you're sorry. You can say all the right things now, but what it comes down to, is you didn't care enough about my thoughts and feelings at the time. You never stopped to consider how this would impact me. You just stormed off and went to work. I'm just really disappointed and I'm not sure what this means for us. I feel like I don't matter."

"Clarke," she says firmly and its the first time you've seen a hint of anything other than contriteness in her that it makes you look over. Her eyes are hard and her voice is harder when she says, "I know I messed up, but please don't equate my actions of today with not carrying about your thoughts or feelings. You mean the world to me. I'm sorry my actions didn't reflect that today."

You're silent for awhile. You feel her gaze. You know she's probably more upset with herself right now than anything. Lexa doesn't take criticism well when it comes to how she treats you. She often tells you she's not deserving or that you deserve better. You glance at her and notice she's looking down. She looks tired. You're more worried about her than you are angry. You need to let this go. You know you have every right to be upset, but you know Lexa won't make this mistake again. Right now, all you want is to get Lexa cleared medically and go home where you can hold your wife. 

"If the doctor clears you to go home, you're sleeping on the couch," you say with a smirk and a joking tone. Lexa looks up at you in mock disbelief before leaning over and kissing you on the cheek. 

"I guess that's fair. I love you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're lucky I love you too. But I am serious, Lex. We are in this together. Its us against the world. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Let me be there for you."

"I will. I promise," Lexa says with a nod of agreement. She then takes your right hand and holds it between hers. Her thumb rubs the back of yours soothingly as you drive to the hospital. You know its Lexa's way of calming you down and slowly making it up to you. She knows you as well as you know her. She understands that you may be coming off as fierce and demanding, but internally, you're shaken and concerned. You're grateful for her reassuring squeezes and loving embrace.

The doctors cleared Lexa of any head injuries, but told you both to monitor any headaches in the next coming weeks and to come back if there were any concerns. Lexa's limp and scrapes were all minor injuries so you were on your way home shortly with orders to rest and ice any areas that were sore. You spent the rest of the night watching movies that she let you pick and ordered pizza with toppings you liked. When it came time to go to bed, Lexa made sure to fully make it up to you. After her tongue got you off for the third time, you nearly forgot all about her discretions of that day. All won't be forgotten, but it was all forgiven. Life with Lexa was pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know you're thoughts!
> 
> Next chapter will be its own one-shot that is also about Lexa and riding a motorcycle.


End file.
